


Something That Won’t Make Me Run Away (Let Me Hear You Say)

by RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)



Series: A Supercorp Love Story [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow
Summary: Kara still has nightmares about the crisis. Being the good girlfriend that Lena is, she convinces Kara to open up about it. After all, they’re stronger together, and they made a promise to each other not to run away.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: A Supercorp Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Something That Won’t Make Me Run Away (Let Me Hear You Say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaDanvers73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/gifts).



> Title from “runaway” by Hayley Kiyoko

Right here, head in Lena’s lap, laying on her couch, Lena’s fingers softly stroking her hair, was Kara’s safe space. For now, it felt like the whole world could wait on them. Nothing could touch Kara here.

It had been a few weeks since Kara and Lena started dating, and things were moving pretty fast, probably due to the history between them. They had loved each other for a long time, even when they were separated. That separation had been agony to both, and now they collided together like atoms bonding to each other. 

It wasn’t always easy. Lena still had issues with her self-esteem. Some days she got so depressed that she wouldn’t make it out of bed, and Kara would call into her jobs at CatCo and the DEO to spend the day taking care of her. And sometimes, it was Kara who needed to be taken care of. Her nightmares continued to get worse between Krypton exploding and being lost in space and watching the multiverse eliminated in a wave of antimatter. Sometimes, she even dreamed of being stranded at the Vanishing Point, mourning everyone she ever loved as well as the simple pleasures, like the warm sunlight or a cool breeze. When Kara would begin to cry out in her sleep, Lena latched onto her like a koala and held her until Kara was calm again and she was asleep. 

Kara spent her nights in Lena’s penthouse. She enjoyed looking down at the city from the balcony. At least once a day, she would go out to the edge, take her glasses off, let her hair down, and just feel the wind on her face while she listened to the city sounds. Lena would join her, watching Kara the whole time and smiling. 

Ever since Kara had unofficially moved in, the whole penthouse felt warmer. Lena enjoyed coming home from work to Kara. Whatever they did- cook, order takeout, watch TV, research- was more enjoyable with her around. And it turned out that Kara was a lot more knowledgable of maths and sciences than she pretended to be. At first Lena was annoyed that Kara had been holding out on her, but she came to understand. To the young Kara who just arrived on Earth, being a math genius made her an outcast, and her difficulty with human technology made science more frustrating than enjoyable for her. It was really just a part of Kara that she had forgotten about herself. 

Sometimes in the morning, Lena would wake to Kara reciting Kryptonian prayers. Kara had even begun to teach her some, and Lena? Lena absolutely loved it. She loved finally getting to see every piece of Kara Zor-El Danvers, from her intellect to her spirituality. Never before had Lena felt so connected to another person. It was like two pieces of a tangram fitting perfectly beside each other- each something whole on their own, but something bigger and beautiful together. 

Looking down now, Lena could see that Kara had fallen asleep. Lena smiled softly to herself and continued to stroke her silky, blonde hair. Seeing Kara vulnerably at peace like this was a privilege. After all, the great Supergirl felt like she had so many enemies and so many people counting on her that she couldn’t afford to appear weak, even for a second while she was sleeping. Once Supergirl had told her that she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, but Lena didn’t fully understand until she knew that it was Kara who said those words. 

Despite what Kara believed, Lena had never hated Supergirl. She had looked up to Supergirl with so much adoration that the only way from that pedestal was down. But honestly, this thing that she had now with Kara was real, and it was so much better than anything she could have imagined before. She was finally the Luthor who shared her home with a Kryptonian. 

It wasn’t long before it became apparent that Kara’s sleep was no longer peaceful. She grunted. Her face scrunched up, and her eyes moved furiously back and forth behind her lids. Lena changed her movements to brush the bangs out of her face. “Kara,” she said, softly but sternly. 

Kara’s eyes flew open. She gasped as she came back to reality. “Lena?” she asked. 

“I’m here,” Lena replied. 

The Kryptonian closed her eyes again and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Lena assured her, that hint of an Irish accent clear in her voice. “But maybe we should talk about this.”

Kara sat up, a scared glint in her eyes. “Talk about what?” she asked. 

“This, Kara. The nightmares. The reason you avoid sleeping as much as possible.”

She’d struck a nerve. Kara frowned and crossed her arms. “Really, Lena, everything’s fine.”

Lena hummed disapprovingly. “Kara, we’ve talked about this. Remember? No more running away from each other.”

Kara turned her body to face Lena and dropped her eyes into her lap. “I dreamed that I was watching our Earth get swallowed by a wave of antimatter,” she said. “It’s not a dream so much as a memory. I was there in the thick of the fight when I was pulled away. I used the Legends’ ship to search for our Earth, but it just wasn’t there. I had no idea if you, Alex, or anyone I cared about was still alive.” 

“That sounds scary,” Lena replied. She held out her arms, and Kara leaned into her. The Kryptonian, usually larger than life to everyone else, was so small in her arms. “I remember it too, thinking I’d escaped the nightmare just to have it follow me across the multiverse. Staring at the sky, knowing that I was about to die and everything I’d done to evacuate our Earth was for nothing, I felt terrified and hopeless.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Kara said, wincing. “I’m Supergirl. I should have protected that planet.”

“But you did,” Lena argued. “You know you’ve told me a lot about Oliver’s sacrifice, but you were the one who fought for us. Without you, we may have gotten lost with the rest of the multiverse.” She nuzzled her face into Kara’s hair. “Oliver may have saved the multiverse, but you, Kara Danvers, are my hero.”

Tears began to prickle at Kara’s eyes as she remembered the last time Lena said that. And that was what she loved about Lena. She didn’t see the superhuman soldier when she looked at her. She just saw Kara, and she loved her. “I don’t mean to run away,” she said. “I think it’s just a habit by now.”

“Well, luckily for you, I’m not going anywhere. Not this time. And I’m not letting you leave either,” Lena told her. 

Kara pushed herself up to reach Lena’s lips. They were soft and gentle and welcoming between her own as they kissed. Lena put her hands on Kara’s face, pulling her in closer. The kiss was slow and gentle, and neither woman was really sure where they ended and the other began. It was like being brought inside when the storm had been raging outside all day. Kara traced Lena’s top lip with her tongue, and Lena let out a low moan. Her hands found Lena’s waist, and she held tight. 

There was a moment of stillness when they separated. Lena’s puffs of breath hit Kara’s lips, the only sound in the penthouse. 

“Is there something I can do to help you sleep?” Lena asked, breaking the quiet. “You know, my mother believed that there was nothing a cup of tea couldn’t solve.”

Kara smiled. “I’d like that,” she said. 

“Okay,” Lena replied. She stood up and grabbed the blanket hanging over the couch to lay over Kara. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

She quickly walked over to the kitchen and started boiling water. As it warmed up, she poured the tea leaf in and prepared a mug with milk. Though she never tasted her mother’s tea, she did remember how her mother always said it was important to pour the milk first. When the tea was ready, she poured it into the mug as well and mixed it. Soon it was done, and she brought the mug out to Kara. 

“Drink up,” she told Kara. The Kryptonian reached up with eager hands and a childlike smile to take the mug. As Lena sat back down next to her, Kara took in a long sip. 

“This is really good,” Kara commented. “We didn’t have tea on Krypton. We should have though.”

“My mother would be horrified,” Lena joked. 

Kara smiled. “I wish I could have met her,” she said. 

“Me too. Now all I’ve got is the wicked stepmother from Cinderella.”

They both laughed at that. Even on this Earth, Lillian was still awful. There just had never been enough love to go around. Lena was still making her peace with that, and part of that was accepting that the girl sitting next to her loved her unconditionally and had no ulterior motives, even if she made mistakes. After a lifetime of doubting herself and seeking validation in all the wrong places, it wasn’t easy. Some days she was tempted to give up, but that’s when she remembered her promise to Kara to not run away. 

Kara raised up her mug. “To being better than our mothers,” she said. 

Lena picked up her glass of water from the end table and toasted. “To being better than our mothers,” she repeated. “Now come on. It’s getting late, and you look exhausted. When’s the last time you’ve slept? And I mean really slept, not just dozed off for two or three hours.”

“I’m not sure,” Kara admitted. She finished her drink, and Lena took it and set it aside. It was true that she was looking tired. Dark bags had formed under her eyes. Lena slid her arm around Kara’s shoulders and helped her stand. She guided the Kryptonian over to her bed and watched as Kara shed her clothes from work into something more comfortable. 

“Lay down,” Lena ordered. 

Kara pouted but complied. “Do you have to work?” she asked, looking up at Lena with those big, vulnerable eyes. 

She did have work, but the Kryptonian in her bed was more important right now. “There’s nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow,” Lena replied. She changed into her own pajamas and climbed onto the bed to join Kara. She laid on her side, facing Kara, and held her arms out. Kara crawled into her, becoming the little spoon. She sighed as she wiggled her way into the comfiest position. 

“Goodnight, Lee,” Kara said softly, using her nickname with affection. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kar,” Lena replied. She pressed her face into the back of Kara’s neck, savoring the scent of her lavender shampoo. “Get some sleep. The antimonitor is gone now, and he can’t hurt us anymore.”

“How can we be sure?” Kara asked. “It’s a big universe. Somewhere out there, someone could release another antimatter monster, and our fight could start all over again.” 

She had a point. Lena couldn’t promise nothing like the crisis would ever happen again. “Tell you what,” Lena said. “Tomorrow, I’m gonna work on something that will monitor all antimatter activity within however large of a radius I can get. That way if there’s another antimatter wave, we’ll see it coming. And I’m going to assign a division of LutherCorp to the study of antimatter and how to contain it. Don’t worry, we won’t open any portals.”

“You’d really do that for me?” Kara asked. 

“I would,” Lena answered. “We can share the weight of the world.”

Kara’s heavy eyelids fell shut. “Thanks, Lee. You’re the best.” 

Silence fell over the couple, and they were both asleep within minutes. No nightmares haunted either of them that night. 


End file.
